


A sólyom szerelme

by lunatunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatunder/pseuds/lunatunder
Summary: A történet a Szívdobbanás Kihívásra íródott, ajándék ficként :-) Páros: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy.Béta újfent POLLY volt, Köszönöm a segítséget <3Figyelmeztetések: OOC karakter(ek), Romantikus, Hurt/Comfort, AUJogok: Harry Potter karaktereivel kapcsolatos valamennyi jog JKR-t illeti.(Eredeti megjelenés: 04/28/2015)





	A sólyom szerelme

_A történet a Szívdobbanás Kihívásra íródott, ajándék ficként :-)_  
Páros: Luna Lovegood  & Draco Malfoy  
Korhatár: nincs/ nem korhatáros  
Műfaj: drabble füzér  
Kulcs-csomag: 2. csomag  
Rubeus Hagrid, Méregzöld, Antik képkeret, Protego (pajzsbűbáj),„Némely szívhez csak úgy tudnak hozzáférni, ha sebet ütnek rajta.”(Stendhal)  
Szerzői megjegyzés: A történet valamikor a roxforti csata után játszódik, 1998 május és 1999 május között.  
Jogok: Harry Potter karaktereivel kapcsolatos valamennyi jog JKR-t és a vele szerződött társaságokat illeti, a történetemhez csak felhasználtam őket, ismét anyagi haszon cseppnyi reménye nélkül : ) 

Leírás:  
„Van olyan madár, amit nem szabad kalitkába zárni. Hisz a tolla túl fényes, a dala pedig édesen és vadul cseng. Szóval nem tehetsz mást, el kell engedned, vagy az is megeshet, hogy amikor eleséget viszel neki, és kinyitod a kalitka ajtaját, valahogy kihussan, mielőtt még észbe kapnál. És ez a részed tudja jól, hogy bűn volt bezárva tartani, és először átjár az öröm, de ugyanakkor a hely, amit elhagyott, sokkal szürkébbé, üresebbé válik azután, hogy szabadon eresztetted.”  
Stephen King - A remény rabjai 

 

**A sólyom szerelme**

 

_Kezei közül lassan pattantak ki a szikrák, ahogy meghallotta, hogyan susog a szél, dalol a Nap, zümmögnek a bogarak, zenél az Erdő, muzsikál a világ dala körülötte. Apja, bár sosem kételkedett szavában, de érezhetően nem hitt képességeiben annyira, mint csodálatosan nyitott szívű, eszű édesanyja. Mikor a boszorkány meghalt, Luna úgy hitte, örökre elnémult körötte a lét, sosem lesz képes többé megérezni, fülével felfogni az Élet mágikus melódiáját. Aztán egy nap ismét hallotta, ahogy a patak csilingelve, incselkedve, kacagva csörgedezik, és ő is nevetve, táncolva szállt a dallam szárnyán. Addig, míg a két fekete csuklyás alak mellé nem lépett. Távolban, a házuk felől apja fájdalmas sikolyai hallatszódtak, Lunát pedig a sötétség némasága fogadta magába._

*~*~*~*

Ettől rettegett a legjobban, azóta mióta Nagini megette előttük azt a roxforti tanárt. Hogy ismerős arcot lát majd, hogy tudomására jut mindaz, ami a házukon kívül zajlik, és amit gyáván próbált kiszorítani agyából. De a hatalmas varázslónak nem számított a szőke álmodozó hollóhátas, csak bábu volt, túsz a kezében, apja ellen. Narcissa szívesen jelentkezett, hogy fiával felügyelik a börtönt, szemmel láthatóan mindenki elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy hajlandóak elvégezni a börtönőrök alantas munkáját.  
– Gondoskodj róla, hogy mindig legyen mit ennie! És hogy senki ne léphessen be a börtönbe észrevétlenül – súgta neki anyja.

*~*~*~*

_Sötétbe burkolózó kastély előtt tért magához, fogva tartói mindkét oldalon szorosan tartották, Lunának esze ágában sem volt menekülni. A házra meredt, melynek magas kerítése kívül zárta a kíváncsiskodókat, de elzárkózott a világ többi részétől is. Az elszigeteltség sütött a falakból, ridegen fénylettek a fehér kőfalak, élettelenül hidegnek tűnt a szabályos rendben tartott kert is. Őrzői szó nélkül lökdösték be a bejárati ajtón, majd le egy pincehelyiségbe._  
– Semmi baj nem lesz, Lovegood kisasszony - lépett elő a sötétből bátorítóan mosolyogva az öregember. És habár Ollivander úr arcát bőven borította sebhely, Luna mégis hitt neki. Letörölte a könnyeit, és máris belekezdett abba, amihez apja szerint legjobban értett a világon. Mesével, szóval, meghallgatással gyógyította a pálcakészítő sebzett lelkét.

*~*~*~*

Később, mikor már vége volt mindennek, és órákon át csak feküdt az ágyában, gyakran eszébe jutott a lány mosolya, halk szava, szeme kékjének csillogása. Draco fogolynak érezte magát saját életében, a kúria aranykalitkaként borult rá, boldogtalanul bolyongott az átélt háború után is annak hosszú folyosóin. Lovegood meg folyton mosolygott, akkor is, mikor láthatóan semmi oka sem lett volna rá. Honnan volt a lányban ez a kitartás? Hol rejtegette magában az erőt, honnan áradtak elő meséi, miket Draco a zárt börtönajtó másik felén hallgatott, anélkül, hogy Ollivander és a többi fogvatartott észrevette volna? Legfőképpen, miért jegyezte meg őket Draco, miért idézte fel őket akkor, mikor már a bájitalok sem tudták elűzni rémálmait, de a fáradtságtól lépni sem bírt?

*~*~*~*

_Távol a mugli falucskában harang szólt, a patak ott csörgedezett a lábánál, mégsem szólt lelkében a dal. Talán Hagridnak volt igaza, aki azt mondta Fred Weasley temetése után, hogy némely szívhez csak úgy tudnak hozzáférni a halálfalók, ha sebet ütnek rajta. Taktikájuk bevált, Luna látta Harryn és az összes Weasleyn azt, amit önmaga is érzett, hogy lelke mélyén a sok halott látványa gyógyíthatatlan sebet ejtett, mit eltakarni lehet, de időről időre újra belé fog nyilallni a fájdalom. Apja némán szorította magához Lunát, mindkettőjükben újraéledtek a végzetes napok emlékei, mikor azt hitték, örökre elveszítik egymást. Aznap éjjel a börtönről rémálmodott, lidércnyomásként kergette a kérdés, hogy vajon a szőke fiú miért vigyázta őt, akár még a barátaival szemben is._

*~*~*~*

Kötelesség, családi hűség, engedelmesség, elvárások mérhetetlen sokasága fojtogatta még mindig. Draco előtt összefolytak a napok, lehet, hogy csak egy nap telt el a roxforti csata óta, de az is lehet, hogy száz. Már nem látta apját, ahogy az idősebb szőke férfi előrehajolva magyarázott, méregzöld fotelében trónolva. A rutin ismétlődött, halálos unalommal, Lucius sorolta érveit, Draco pedig fagyott arccal hallgatta régen istenített apja elszánt hangját. A férfi még mindig bízott abban, hogy a család visszanyerheti egykori vezető szerepét, irodája falán az antik képkeretbe foglalt mágikus arcképek, ősök sokasága egyetértően bólintott szavai nyomán. Draco szeme előtt köd lebegett, a szófogadó örökös álarca meghatározta életét.  
– Egy megfelelő feleség, egy fiúgyermek, ez kell neked!

*~*~*~*

_Nehéz volt így élnie, aranykalitkában, állandó felügyelet alatt, mindig apja figyelő szemei előtt. Természetesen megértette, hiszen ő is átélte az elválás keserű perceit, aztán örömmel vett hírt apjáról, de napról napra, fokozatosan mind terhesebb lett számára az atyai gondviselés. Sokat tanult, tapasztalt a kényszerű távollétben, elsősorban azt, hogy felnőtt, minden értelemben, és ezt apja, talán készakarva, talán csak túlbuzgó féltése miatt, nem volt hajlandó észrevenni. Aztán egy napon Xenophiliust elszólította munkája otthonról, Luna pedig elment barátaival találkozni. Édesapja könnyekkel szemében kereste órák múlva, sorra felhívva a hopp hálózattal mindazokat, akiket Luna valaha nevén nevezett otthonában. A régi, nevetős kedvű, álmodozó férfi helyett, egy ismeretlen, depressziós kinézetű idegen ölelte át, nevezte őt lányának, várt volna tőle valamit, amit Luna nem volt képes megadni._

*~*~*~*

Csak el innen! Gyerekes volt a vágya, fékezhetetlen, megzabolázhatatlan, kínzó sóvárgás valami más iránt, valami jobb után. Ilyet még akkor sem érzett, mikor a Nagyúr szolgája volt, hogy legszívesebben lenyúzná magáról a bőrét, hogy másvalakivel sorsot cserélhessen. Anyja némán bámulta őt is, apját is, Draco kimenekült a házból, seprűje egyre magasabbra emelkedett. Bárha elszállhatna innen, bárha megszabadulhatna nevétől, eddigi életétől! Az epekedő vágy még több fájdalmat okozott szívének, elméje belerezdült a gyötrődésébe, szemét a Napra emelve szállt még feljebb. Vajha még magasabbra emelkedhetne, feledve mindent, elszárnyalhatna a széllel, messze a kötelezettségektől, apja újabbnál újabb ötleteitől. Teste reszketett, mágiája vibrált, seprűjével a perzselő égitestet célozta meg, mikor megpróbáltatásai új irányt vettek.

*~*~*~*

Részegült örömmel rikoltott a világba, titka volt, édes, kimerítően gyönyörűséges. Mámorosan zubogott a vér ereiben, szárnyai alá kapott a szél, ő pedig próbálgatta, hogy mire képes. Lassan ráesteledett, mire feleszmélt, ismeretlen táj felett repült, hagyta, hogy az újdonság élménye teljesen magával ragadja. Megérezte, ahogy gyakorlatlan szárnyai lassanként elfáradnak, ólomsúlyosnak érzett minden újabb csapást. Kétségbeesve forgatta apró fejét, és éles ragadozó szemével észrevett egy távolba vesző fényt. Utolsó nekirugaszkodással szárnyalt az észlelt irányba, mikor szemeit a szürkület elhomályosította. Gyerekkori, titkolt betegsége támadt rá, farkasvakság. Pánikrohamában tévesztett célt, és koppant neki egy ház falának. Még hallotta, ahogy felette egy ablak kinyílt, de a közeledő szőke lány már csak a földön fekvő vándorsólymot találta meg.

*~*~*~*

_Egyhangúan peregtek napjai, bármilyen váratlan esemény, látogató, vagy akár levél, újsághír nélkül. Xenophilius rászokott, hogy eldugja előle a Reggeli Prófétát, de Luna, ha nem apjáról lett volna szó, akiben megbízott, még azt is feltételezte volna, hogy az idősebb férfi átolvassa a neki szóló postát. Nem egyszer előfordult, hogy nem tudott kijutni a házból, még a patakhoz sem, mert apja elmerült a munkájában, és nem tartotta biztonságosnak, ha szem elől téveszti őt._  
– Nekem csak te maradtál egyedül, kicsim – mormolta kétnaponta atyja, mikor Luna unalomra panaszkodott. Később a lány azt vette észre magán, hogy a kényszerű szobafogság, jóakaratú túlóvás, amit apja alkalmazott, épp a kettőjük közti szeretetkapcsolatot tette tönkre. Bármit megtett volna egy kis változatosságért, mikor egy este, szürkületkor valami hangosan koppant házuk védelmi rendszerén.

*~*~*~*

Simogató, gyengéd ujjak, zümmögő dallam, napsugár élesztette fel. Egy női arc hajolt hozzá, tudatáig lassan jutott el, hogy ki is a lány. Lovegood csöndesen magyarázott neki, arról, hogy szemmel láthatóan nem sérült meg, inkább tapasztalatlansága, a gyakorlatlansága okozhatta balesetét. A lány olyan szeretettel vette körül, úgy cirógatta őt, ahogy kisgyermek kora óta senki. Narcissa kitűnő anya volt, ha nevelésről volt szó, de nem mutatott irányába gyengédséget sosem. A vándorsólyom evett, ivott, sokat aludt a balesete utáni első napon, és főleg sokat kívánta a szelíd szavú lány becéző érintéseit. Egy méregzöld párnán aludt az ablakpárkányon, míg a szőke lány egy Hollóhátat idéző kék selyempárnára hajtotta le fejét. Elalvás előtt még hallotta a halk hangon szóló bemutatkozást, esti mese helyett a lányról, aki elvesztette édesanyját, és egyedül érzi magát a világon.

*~*~*~*

_Hallod, ahogy nevet a napsugár, ahogy boldogságról mesél a szél, ahogy kavicsait gördítve kedves hangon mormol a patak, mint gyermekeit terelgető anya? Régen én is hallottam, az esőcseppek dallama volt a legkedvesebb hang a földön, persze az édesanyám nevetése után. Ő úgy tudott kacagni, mint senki más. Gyöngyözve nevetett, teljes testét-lelkét beleadva az élménybe, mint annyi mindenbe. Sosem készített egyszerű ételeket, számára a főzés is elmélyült, tudatos alkotás volt, kis híján a semmiből, a legegyszerűbb hozzávalókból varázsolt fejedelmi étkeket. Még emlékszem apám mosolyára, a régire, az igazira, ami tényleg boldogságból fakadt, és nem azért mert ezt kívánja a helyzet. Szerették egymást, tudom, érzem, még akkor is, ha gyerekesnek tűnik, amit állítok, hiszen valóban az voltam, gyermek, alig kilencéves, mikor meghalt. De a gyerekek megérzik a hazugságot, igaz? Csak lassanként tanuljuk meg, évek hosszú sora alatt, hogy jobb álarcok mögé bújni, hogy jobb megjátszani magunkat, mert akkor nem bánthat senki._

__

*~*~*~*

Másnap aztán megismerkedett az apával is, Xenophilius Lovegood a halálfalók elbeszéléseiből mindig egy hóbortos különcnek tűnt neki, nem is igazán csodálta, hogy habókos lett Luna is. De most állati érzékei megsejtették, hogy többről van szó, mindkét esetben. Az apa súlyos depresszióval küzdött, míg a lány csak belemenekült a fantáziájába a magány elől. Vajon kettőjük közül kinek szólt inkább a tegnapi esti mese, a vándorsólyomnak, vagy önmagának? Egy antik képkeretben az ágya melletti éjjeliszekrényen okos tekintetű boszorkány mágikus képe állt, amit Luna lefekvés előtt megcirógatott. A sötétben aztán, mikor elcsendesedett a ház, próbált visszaemlékezni arra, hogy pontosan mi történt vele, és főleg, hogyan fog tudni animágus alakjából visszaváltozni. Bár olvasmányaiból halványan rémlett neki, hogy előfordult már ilyen gond mással is, egyelőre sejtelme sem volt róla, egyáltalán mitől sikerült átalakulnia vándorsólyommá. Sajnálta előre a lányt, de elhatározta, reggel mindenképp megszökik valahogyan.

*~*~*~*

_Harmadik napja volt nála a sólyom, mikor megérezte, hogy a madár nyugtalan, elvágyódik tőle. Hiába dúdolt Luna magában, olyan hamar végzett a házimunkákkal, hogy ha nem lett volna mellette a sólyom, jól láthatóan nem lett volna mivel elfoglalnia magát. Xenophiliusnak megint el kellett mennie otthonából, és reszketve kérte lánya esküjét, hogy nem hagyja el házukat. A szőke lány megírt pár levelet, melyből kihagyta a lényeget, hogy hiába lett nagykorú, apja minden lehetséges veszélytől elzárva tartja őt._  
– Némely szívhez csak úgy tudnak hozzáférni, ha sebet ütnek rajta, ezt a mondást hallottad már? - kérdezte fennhangon az őt figyelő ragadozó madártól. A sólyom hosszan nézett rá, mintha aprót biccentett is volna fejével, majd újra kifelé bámult az ablakon, mint ahogy felkelés óta egyfolytában tette. Luna sóhajtott egyet, majd az ablakhoz lépett. A madár szinte emberi pillantást vetett rá, majd egyetlen hang nélkül kiröppent az ablakon.

*~*~*~*

– Csak azt mondd meg, hol voltál?  
Draco szemernyi érdeklődés nélkül pillantott apjára, ahogy az önmagából kikelve ordított vele. A falon az ősök egy része őt bámulta kíváncsian, sőt páran át is sétáltak távolabb lévő képkereteikből az ifjúhoz közelebbibe, hogy jobban hallják mit fog válaszolni. De Draco csökönyösen hallgatott, sőt órák óta ellenállt apja legilementálási kísérleteinek. Titkát, az animágusságot magának tartogatta, még láthatóan megnyugodott anyjának se volt hajlandó elmesélni kimaradása okát. „Ideje lenne a házasodásnak, fiam” – kezdett bele kedvenc témájába Lucius Malfoy, mire fia meglepő módon igent bólintott szavára. Narcissa is elképedve nézett Dracóra, aki pedig magában előre kárörvendve hagyta, hogy apja felsoroljon egy csomó aranyvérű családot, akiknek ajánlatot óhajtott tenni. A nyomában loholó, őt állandóan szemmel tartó házimanóra rá se pillantva vonult be szobájába, hagyta meg a tervezést szüleinek. Ha jól sejtette – és valószínűnek tűnt, hogy jelen esetben ő sokkal jobban megértette a varázsvilágot, mint szülei –, akkor maximum egy héten belül mindenki kikosarazza majd a Malfoyokat, ő pedig előjöhet azzal, akit szívesen elvenne, kinek dallamos hangjának, különleges lényének és becéző ujjainak emlékképe máris hiányt ébresztettek benne.

*~*~*~*

_– Maga most viccel, igaz? Eszembe sincs Lunát egy ilyen őrült ötletről tájékoztatni!_  
Csak véletlenül érkezett haza hamarabb, mint tervezte, és eszébe se jutott volna kihallgatni apja sürgős megbeszélnivalóját, ha nem ered el egy zápor sétája alatt. Meglepve hallotta, ahogy nappalijukban Xenophilius fennhangon kiabált valakivel, apját nem ilyennek ismerte, el nem tudta képzelni, hogy mi hozhatta ki ennyire a sodrából. De aztán egy rikoltó hangot hallott, és próbálta megpillantani a madarat, amihez tartozott. A vándorsólyom, az ő sólyma sebesen zuhant alá, majd az utolsó pillanatban Luna önkéntelenül kitárt karjára ereszkedett le. A szőke lány magához vonta a ragadozót, nem törődve a madár éles csőrével, arcát simította annak selymes tollaihoz.  
–Te vagy az, igaz? – gügyögte neki az értelmetlen kérdését, majd cirógatta az ismerős állat nyakát, fejét, testét, ahol csak tudta. A madár aprókat rikoltva szinte nyögdécselt a boldogságtól, Luna pedig elfeledkezett apjáról és annak rejtélyes látogatójáról mindaddig, míg a bejárati ajtó ki nem vágódott.

*~*~*~*

Luna reflexszerű reakciója, a pajzsbűbáj, nemcsak Luciust verte le lábáról, hanem a lány apját is. Draco csaknem sajnálta, hogy nem emberként látta apja első találkozóját jövendőbeli menyével, bár nehezen tudta volna fékezni önkéntelen elmosolyodását. Így a sólyom csak rikoltott egyet, és egy közeli fára röppent, onnan nézte, ahogy a két férfi tovább vitázik, míg Luna köztük állva, gondolataiba mélyed. Bármit megadott volna akkor, ha tudja, hogy mi jár a szőke lány fejében, de az csak annyit volt hajlandó mondani apjának, hogy át kell még gondolnia az ajánlatot, majd szobájába vonult. A vándorsólyom Luna ablakába szállt, félrebillentett fejjel figyelte, amint a lány lefekszik ágyába, és hosszasan eltöprengett. Ahogy alkonyult, a ragadozó madár kénytelen volt hazarepülni, és a birtokukat övező kviddicspálya szélén átváltozott. Szótlanul vette fel egy fa odvába eldugott ruháit, Luna viselkedése, ha örvendetes nem is volt, mindenképp elgondolkoztatásra késztette őt is. Valamiért eddig biztosra vette, ha másért nem, pusztán menekülésvágyból a lány igent mond, de miért is lenne oly vonzó egyik aranykalitkából átülni egy másikba?

*~*~*~*

_Évekig nem volt fontos számára, hogy korabeli vagy bármilyen barátja is legyen, jól elvolt apjával kettesben, de most égető szükségét érezte annak, hogy a Lucius Malfoy által előadott házassági ajánlatot valakivel megbeszélje. Ha mással nem, legalább jó lett volna a másik érintett féllel, ez így, hogy a két apa veszekedett a fejük felett, idejétmúlt, régimódi ötlet volt. Bár Luna nem volt annyira felháborodva, mint Xenophilius, valahol megértette az idősebb Malfoy érveit, mely szerint aranyvérű boszorkányt óhajtott a családjában látni; azért úgy sejtette, hogy az ő neve afféle utolsó, jobb híján ötletként merült fel. De vajon kiben és mikor? Talán ezért bántak vele mindig is, a körülményekhez képest jól, mikor fogságban volt náluk? Vajon ott lenn a börtöncellákban tartották volna akkor is, ha nincs ott Voldemort meg a többi halálfaló? Jól emlékezett Draco arcára, ahogy az vizsgálódva méregette, vajon megettek-e mindent, amit a házimanó levitt nekik, illetve arra is, mikor egy nap a szőke fiú nem engedte meg, hogy valaki részegen bemenjen hozzá. Csak a hangokat hallotta, ez volt az egyetlen alkalom, amikor tiszta szívből megrémült, Ollivander úr önkéntelenül elé állt, hogy védje őt, és mindketten szívdobogva hallgatták a vitát. Összerázkódott, mikor elcsendesült odakinn minden, és valaki kinyitotta az ajtót. Draco nem mondott semmit, némán nézte kettősüket, ahogy az öregember magához húzta síró arcát. Halkan záródott vissza börtönük ajtaja, és azóta nem tudott haragudni az ifjú Malfoyra._

*~*~*~*

Piszkosan, rossz ízzel a szájában, szédelegve ébredt. Az előző nap homályba veszett, míg meg nem itta a másnaposság elleni bájitalát. Potter és Longbottom felháborodott, számon kérő arca; a pajzsbűbáj, amit a Világmegmentőre szórt, mert az szokás szerint felidegesítette; megrökönyödött képük, ahogy bámultak rá; lassan eszmélt rá, hogy lehet, elhibázott dolgokat művelt részegen. De nehezen bírta a várakozást, mindig is türelmetlen lélek volt, és az, hogy Lunát már egy hete, apja látogatása óta nem látta, végsőkig próbára tette tűrőképességét.  
– Fogalmatok sincs, hogy mennyire egyedül él, hogy az apja bezárja, még a kertbe se mehet ki; hogy pusztán azért szokott rá arra, hogy magában beszél, mert évekig nem volt körülötte senki, akivel szóba állhatott volna! A barátainak nevezitek magatokat, de közben semmit se tudtok arról, hogyan él, miről álmodik, mennyire magányos! – Üvöltve vettette oda az igazságot a két méla griffendéles arcába, aztán csak elpirult, mikor Longbottom kimondta helyette a szót.  
– Te szereted Lunát, beleszerettél.  
Tagadás nélkül, elnémulva, zihálva állt velük szemközt, némán nyelte az újabb konyakot az eszméletvesztésig. De a kimondott szó ott feszült tudatában, ébredés után is.

*~*~*~*

_Hogyan? Mikor? Mióta? Egész nap járatta az agyát, mióta előző este hazavitte két barátja házukba. Draco nem vette észre, hogy három vendége van, Luna csak egyszer hallatott hangot Harry láthatatlanná tévő köpenye alól, mikor Neville vallomásra próbálta bírni a mardekárost. Draco nem tagadta a szerelmét, sőt semmit se mondott, pedig ez nem volt rá jellemző, addig a percig üvöltve vitatkozott, veszekedett, érvelt Harryvel. Már az is hihetetlen volt, ahogy felsorolta Luna napirendjét, a lány lázasan gondolkozott azon, honnan ismeri életét annyira jól a szőke fiú. Egész nap fel-le járkált, és Draco szavain morfondírozott, azon, hogy a másik állítása szerint Narcissa Malfoy utasítására vigyázott rá, de neki sem esett soha nehezére a pincebeli felügyelete. Hogy tud Xenophilius erős depressziójáról, hogy ismeri Luna teakészítési szokásait, hogy barátait is kárhoztatta azért, amiért örökké egyedül van. Honnan tud ezekről Draco Malfoy, és vajon mennyire vehető komolyan a visszavágása, mely szerint nem apja, hanem az ő ötlete volt Luna kezét megkérni? Már zsibongott az agya a sok tépelődéstől, mikor egy bagoly kopogtatta meg ablakát. Egyetlen szó volt írva a pergamenre, amit a Malfoyok méregzöld pecsétjével zártak le. „Kérlek!” Aláírás helyett egy toll hullott ki a levélből, szépséges, kékesszürke, egy vándorsólyomé lehetett._

*~*~*~*

Még most is hitetlenkedve állt, hiába nyüzsgött annyi vendég a kertjükben. Alkonyodott, szemét elvakította a fény emberként is.  
– Farkasvakság, így hívják ezt a betegséget. Nem tudtam, hogy animágusok is szenvedhetnek tőle.  
Luna régen hallott hangja nyugtatóan csengett, és amint összekapcsolódott tekintetük, Draco elfeledte a bámuló nézőseregüket. Meglepett kiáltások, egy percnyi hangzavar uralkodott el a vendégek között, míg az ifjú Malfoy hajlandónak bizonyult elengedni menyasszonyát a heves öleléséből, váratlanul kezdeményezett csókja után.  
– Még nincs itt az ideje, fiam! – szólt rá mosolyogva anyja is, de Dracónak már csak egyetlen reakció számított, Lunáé. Eljövendő arája még mindig behunyt szemmel állt, nyelvével önkéntelenül megízlelte ajkát, amelyen ott piroslott Draco előző csókja. A szőke vőlegény kis híján újra megrohamozta Lunát, de aztán meghallotta mindkét apa torokköszörülését. Bár az esküvői előkészületek alatt a két férfi naponta összeveszett, azért egyformán konzervatív ízlésűek voltak bizonyos dolgokban. Luna szemei végre ráragyogtak, sőt mosolyogva rá is kacsintott Dracóra, mire a fiatal férfi szíve felmelegedett, és szélesen elmosolyodott. Egyszerre fordultak az esküvőt celebráló aranyvérű minisztériumi tisztviselő felé, Luna karját Dracóéba fűzte, a nap megvilágította összebújó alakjukat.

**VÉGE**


End file.
